Question: Daniel walked to a school supply store and, after browsing for 10 minutes, decided to buy a notebook for $1.22. Daniel handed the salesperson $5.33 for his purchase. How much change did Daniel receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Daniel received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money he paid. The amount Daniel paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Daniel received. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ Daniel received $4.11 in change.